Are You Happy?
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: JONAS. You've got a boyfriend, I've got a girlfriend. I keep on wonderin, are you happy? Nick/Macy. Oneshot.


_"Macy! Wait up!" A voice called. Macy Misa turned, staring questionably as Nick Lucas ran up to her. He flashed a smile. "You walking home alone?"_

_"Oh!" She squeaked, cheeks heating up. "Uhm, yeah. Why?"_

_"Mind if I join you? I mean, your house is on the way."_

_"Oh, uh, sure." She grinned, wide eyes staring up at him. They made their way out of the school, through the parking lot and down the hill the school was seated ontop of. Nick kept the conversations going as Macy just adding small statements about what he was talking about. She wasn't really interested in Joe's milk mishap this morning, to be honest._

_"Uhm." Nick paused. "How are the sports lately?" His cheeks tinted pink as she lit up._

_"Oh, they're amazing! Everything's been going so well lately!" They made it to her house, the sports talk still going. "Oh, this is my stop."_

_"Oh." He said, disappointed. He was actually getting to know her. "I'll see you tomorrow?"_

_"Tomorrow's Saturday, Nick." He blinked, face flushing._

_"Right. I knew that. I meant, uh, are you coming to the, uh, firehouse with Stella?"_

_"She didn't tell me she was going." She said, looking away. "So, I guess not."_

_"Well, I'm telling you." She peeked up. "You should come."_

_"I don't know.."_

_"Please?" He smiled. Her heart fluttered._

_"O-Okay." He grinned._

_"Great!" Her head tilted at his enthusiasm. "See you, tomorrow." He leaned down, pressing his lips to her cheek. Her body stiffened in shock and she stood completely still. He lingered there, leaning back slightly. She felt his breath on her cheeks and, had she been able to, would of squealed and passed out on the spot. But, of course, with him being so close, he'd probably catch her if she-_

_Her eyes widened at the knew feeling on her lips. __**Oh my God. **__She quickly realized he wouldn't be going anywhere unless she reacted, so she washed her thoughts away and closed her eyes. His arms coiled around her waist, bringing her closer. The kiss was gentle and passionate, and Macy wished it would of lasted longer. But, alas, they pulled away a moment later. He stared into her eyes, a warm smile on his face. She bit her lip, smiling back. "MACY ANNE MISA, GET INSIDE THIS HOUSE!" A voice roared. She gasped, ripping herself from Nick and sprinting to the front door._

_"Bye." She heard from behind her. She turned, but Nick was already walking down the street, a look of shame on his face. She frowned, tears building in her eyes as she stepped inside._

2 months later, and it's like nothing happened between the two. They were just rock star and fan now. Macy, of course, thought about the kiss often. She'd find herself staring at the youngest Lucas Brother in the halls. But, she'd remind herself of the expression he wore that day, and would immediately look away. They hadn't spoken one on one since that day. Stella noticed and asked what happened, because everything had been going so well. Macy started crying and ran away. Stella flipped out and attacked Nick, asking what he did to her best friend. He stayed quiet, taking in every insult that spewed from the blond's mouth. Nobody knew about the encounter, and they were planning on keeping it that way. That is, until the day Nick walked in the school and found his brother, Kevin, a nervous wreck.

"What's going on?" Nick asked.

"It's the day." Kevin mumbled. "It's the day, it's the day."

"The day for what?" He said, confused.

"He's gonna ask out Macy." Joe answered, grinning. "It's about time, too."

"R-Really?" Nick stuttered, and the feeling of her lips on his suddenly flashed in his mind.

"Yeah." Kevin swallowed. "Okay. I'm ready."

"Already?" Nick blurted. "How do you know she likes you? Or...Or that she's single?"

"Stella." They answered together, not noticed the worry in his tone.

"Oh." He frowned, looking away.

"You okay, Nick?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah." He whispered, walking in a different direction. "Good luck."

It was then, he realized, exactly how bad he had it for Macy Misa. He found himself, not ten minutes later, furiously writing in his notepad. He worked on the song for days. Many days after Macy had accepted Kevin's girlfriend proposal. They were the school's..._happiest _ couple. Always smiling, holding hands. It was, dare he say it, adorable. He'd kept the song hidden away from his brothers (and his father, too) and sometimes read it just for the feeling it gave him. It was a single month later, when Nick cracked and decided it was time to show someone. So he showed Stella. She proceeded to scream and throw a fit about falling for his brother's girlfriend. He explained what had happened between them and she immediately calmed down and went into girly romance mode. She started babbling about a movie she'd seen. Where these two fall in love, then someone swoops in and steals the girl right from under the man's nose. Said man fought to the death and won the girl's heart back. Course, he was dead, so it didn't do much for the poor girls heart.

"Of course you're not fight Kevin to the death, though." Stella rolled her eyes. "But you must show her this song."

"No." He said quickly. "Her and Kevin-"

"Forget about Kevin for a minute, alright?" She snapped. "I see the way she looks at you, Nick. Everyone sees the way she looks at you. Except you, duh." She seemed thoughtful. "I'll tell her to meet you in the atrium and you can play it for her." She grinned.

"If she's gonna see it, I don't want anyone else involved." She pouted. "That look doesn't work on me anymore."

"Aw. But I wanna see what happens."

"I'm sure she'll tell you."

So Nicholas hatched up a plan. A plan to win back Macy's heart. (But, according to Stella, it had never been taken in the first place.) Him being Nick Lucas, was able to convince the coach to cancel baseball practice for a day, promising signed posters for his daughter. That same day, he ran through the halls, desperatlely looking for Macy. He clutched his guitar in his hand as he turned a corner and- aha! She was walking in the opposite direction, baseball bat dragging across the floor. "Macy!" He yelled as he got closer.

"Huh?" She whipped around, bat flying in the air. He caught it without breaking the eye contact. "N-Nick?"

"Hey." He said softly, smiling.

"Hi." She sounded confused. "What are you...doing here?"

"I have to show you something." He grabbed her hand, pulling her to the atrium.

"But, I'm supposed to meet Kevin-" He flinched. They already made plans?

"He'll understand." _I hope. _ They sat on the bench, letting their things on the ground. He placed the guitar expertly in his lap. He felt his stomach churn with nervousness and contemplated running, but by the interested look on her face, he swallowed it down and began his song.

_You've got a boyfriend  
I've got a girlfriend_

(Which was true, because he'd dated a girl named Amy to try and get over the feelings to Macy)

_I keep on wonderin'  
Are you happy?_

He looked up, smiling at the adoring look on her face. She blushed, catching his stare, and dropped her gaze to the guitar.

_Where are you tonight?  
We're under the same sky  
Wish you could tell me, tell me  
Are you happy?_

_Lie awake, I keep hoping  
That you'll say you're lost and lonely_

_I know, I know  
That there's nobody better, better_

_You are meant for me  
And I am meant for you_

_I still want you, want you  
If you'll have me, have me  
My door is open, open  
Just for you_

He peeked up, catching her eyes for a moment. Her cheeks were a a light pink, as were his he was sure. His smile hit his eyes as he continued.

_Where did you go then?  
No way of knowin'  
It was so sudden  
Are you happy?_

_Wish you could tell me, tell me  
Are you happy?_

_Lie awake and I can't stand it  
Why did we make this so tragic?_

_I know, I know  
That there's nobody better, better_

_You are meant for me  
And I am meant for you_

_I still want you, want you  
If you'll have me, have me  
My door is open, open  
Just for you_

_Don't know what to believe in  
Heart stopped  
But, I'm still breathin'  
I lost everything but I'm still holdin' on_

_You've got a boyfriend  
I've got a girlfriend  
I keep on wonderin'  
Are you happy?_

_I know, I know  
That there's nobody better, better_

_You are meant for me  
And I am meant for you_

_I still want you, want you  
If you'll have me, have me  
My door is open, open  
Just for you  
_

He finished without looking up. Did she know it was for her? Would she be upset? Happy? What would Kevin think? "Nick.." She whispered. He bit his lip, looking up.

"So, what do you think?"

"That was amazing." She smiled. "Who was it for?" _She's doing this on purpose._ He blushed, looking away.

"Someone special."

"Yeah? Who's that?" She teased, eyes bright. He shrugged a shoulder.

"Just an amazing." He turned back, placing the guitar on the ground and taking her hands. "Beautiful girl whom I can't seem to stop thinking about." She looked down, a blush creeping to her face. "Macy." He called gently.

"Hm?" She squeaked, not looking up.

"Are you happy?" She lifted her head, tears in her eyes.

"No." A sudden burst of energy ran through him and he felt brave enough to at least try.

"Macy." He leaned forward quickly, taking her in his arms and pulling her onto his lap, attaching their lips instantly. His lips massaged hers and she wrapped her arms around shoulders. They stayed like that, absorbed with each other, for a long while. They broke away only for air. Their chests rose and fell against each other. She pulled her phone out of her pocket after a ringtone went off.

"It's Kevin." Nick sighed, about to push her away so she could leave. "Hello?" She answered, not moving. She stopped, listening as Kevin spoke for a solid three minutes about something. "Are you sure?" She asked, her voice suddenly low. "Okay, Kev. I'll see you.."

"Macy?" He asked, confused.

"He broke up with me." He gasped.

"Oh, Macy, I'm so-"

"Stella told him."

"Huh?"

"Stella. She told him about the song. What happened between us. He said he couldn't believe you didn't tell him." She laughed.

"Oh." He looked away in embarrassment. She brushed her lips softly against his cheek, letting them linger like he had so long ago. "Macy." He closed his eyes, savoring the moment. "I love you." He whimpered, suddenly realizing just how close she was, how she felt against him and tighted his hold.

"I love you, too." She whispered, pressing their lips together. He smiled.

He was sure of it.  
_He _was the one that could make her **happy.**

* * *

WHOO!  
I LOVE THAT SONG, WHOO!  
Okay, okay.

If some of the lyrics are wrong, I apologize.  
I had to do them myself. Can you believe no one has them? Jeez.  
The song is "Are You Happy?" by Days Difference. I don't own it. :)

Reviews make me happy! ;)  
(no pun intended)


End file.
